El chico que dejó de sonreír
by cristina swift
Summary: Aquellas dos terribles pérdidas hicieron que Cloud Strife se alejara de todos, de sí mismo...y de ella. Tifa solo quiere que él vuelva a sonreír como solía hacerlo, aunque él no la deje acercarse, ella luchará para que Cloud vuelva a ser feliz.


_Creo que es la peor sinopsis que he hecho en mi vida -_- pero bueno, HOLA :D he vuelto al mundo de los fanfics de nuevo, después de estar alejada un tiempo, estuve haciendo muchas cosas (sé que no les importa pero ñah) y entonces llegó a mi la película Final Fnatasy VII: Advent Children. No tengo que decir que la amé *-* las peleas eran como woaaaah. Y Cloud, sajfjksdfg, es tan seeexy (desvarío, lol) Conocía los juegos y todo, y la verdad es que me encanta esta Final Fantasy en general. Como nuevo fic, os traigo uno de Cloud y Tifa. No es en sí sobre una relación ''amorosa'' entre ellos, si no más bien de su relación, de como se desarrolla y de los progresos y retrocesos que suceden desde la muerte de Zack y Aerith. Porque supongo que sabrán que Cloud quería a Aerith...pero también quiere a Tifa. Así que he intentado plasmar un poco de historia sobre ellos aquí. Y bueno, la verdad es que me he alargado bastante O_O espero que disfruten este pequeño one-shot :D**  
**_

**Recomendación musical: Safe & Sound – Kyosuke Himuro ft. Gerard Way.**

**Disclaimer: **Final Fantasy pertenece a Square Enix, yo solo he creado esta histora ^-^ (ojalá Cloud fuera mío...)

**EL CHICO QUE DEJÓ DE SONREÍR.**

Siempre me había preguntado por qué nos encontrábamos en este mundo. Tanta gente, tantos lugares...por qué precisamente habíamos nacido en este lugar. Destino, supongo. Pero con el paso del tiempo había aprendido que el destino no era más que una farsa. Nosotros creamos nuestro destino. Todos esos pensamientos rondaban en mí desde el día en que Cloud vino de una expedición junto con Zack. Pero volvió solo y con la espada de Zack. Ni siquiera podía creer que de verdad hubiera pasado. Primero de todo, Cloud Strife era mi mejor amigo. O solía serlo. Cuando Zack murió...creo que aquello abrió una herida demasiado profunda en Cloud, pero no dejó que nadie se acercarla para curarla así que al final se acabó infectando. Sin Zack, él se volvió más resentido y frío. No pude hablar con Cloud en dos semanas. Pero más tarde le obligé a que me contara lo sucedido. Lo conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que se estaría torturando a si mismo por la muerte del chico. Desde que conocía a Cloud cuando éramos niños, nunca, y quiero decir nunca, lo había visto llorar. Aquel día fue la excepción. Y creo que verlo así fue lo que me hizo intentar ser fuerte por los dos, porque quería protegerlo. Pero él no se dejaba proteger. A veces era tan difícil.

Me senté en un taburete del bar que regentaba y observé como una pequeña hormiga caminaba sobre la encimera y se detenía cuando encontraba una miga de pan. Ni Marlene ni Denzel estaban, puesto que habían salido a jugar en la calle, así que estaba sola. Cloud se iba todas las tardes a hacer un trabajo de entregas todas las tardes en su moto y no volvía hasta bien entrada la noche. Dirigí mi mirada al grifo de agua, observando como las gotas caían de forma constante sobre lo que ahora era un pequeño charco dentro del fregadero. Me perdí a mi misma en recuerdos del pasado:

"Las cosas son así, y así seguiremos viviendo. Viviremos hasta que paguemos por nuestros pecados. Es la única forma," Barret dijo.

_Cuando Cloud y yo nos quedamos a solas, él dijo, "No deberías preocuparte de tus pensamientos. Es... como soy."_

_"No." - negué._

_"Tu eres mucho mas alegre y fuerte. Si has olvidado como eras, estaré ahí para recordártelo."_

_"¿Realmente lo harás?"_

_"Probablemente", Cloud dijo ruborizado.''_

Recordé como estaba increíblemente sorprendida de que Cloud estuviera sonrojado. Nunca lo había visto así. Y eso que tuvimos aquella conversación después de la muerte de ella. Hace tiempo, en nuestro grupo, Avalancha, reclutamos a Aerith en medio del caos. Nos hicimos amigas. Muy amigas. Ella era una muchacha muy guapa, su pelo castaño claro, recogido en una coleta con un lazo rojo, pero con mechones que caían por su rostro. Y unos bonitos ojos verdes. Podía comprender por qué Cloud se enamoró de ella. Nunca llegué a saber si Aerith realmente lo quería a él, puesto que yo pensaba que solo le recordaba a su antiguo novio. Aún así, tenían una muy buena relación. Cuando, un día, Aerith fue asesinada por Sephiroth. No llegamos a tiempo para salvarla. Cloud la sujetó entre sus brazos en el agua, pero después ella se hundió, convirtiéndose en energía vital. Sabía desde el fondo de mi corazón que Cloud nunca se había perdonado así mismo el no poder salvarla. En cuanto a mi, la pérdida de Aerith fue un golpe demasiado duro. Pero como había prometido con anterioridad, iba a ser fuerte por los dos. Aunque eso acabara conmigo.

Era bastante entrada en la madrugada cuando Cloud volvió. El inconfundible sonido de su moto al aparcar y el traqueteo de las tablas del suelo cuando el se dirigía a su cuarto. Lo seguí.

-Deberías irte a dormir, Tifa.

Suspiré.

-No quiero, Cloud. Me tenías muy preocupada, cada vez llegas más tarde y ya no sé que hacer contigo...

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que dejes de preocuparte por mi? - me interrumpió. Él se sentó en la cama y, con gesto cansado, sacudió la cabeza. Yo cerré la puerta detrás de mi.

-¡Deja de actuar como un niño de dos años! - grité - ¡He estado contigo desde el principio, no me vengas ahora con eso de ''no tienes que preocuparte por mi''!

Él me miró sorprendido, puesto que yo en muy pocas ocasiones le he gritado enfadada.

Me acerqué hacia él y coloqué mis manos sobre sus hombros.

-Te conozco muy bien, Cloud Strife. Sé que cada vez que sucede algo te encierras en ti mismo y no dejas que nadie se acerque, pero a mi no me engañas. Te estás comportando como un cobarde, huyendo de la realidad. ¿De verdad crees que eso es lo que Zack o Aerith querrían? ¡Ellos querrían que continuaras adelante! ¡Por ellos!

Él no dijo nada, simplemente continuó mirándome.

-Oh, por dios, eres insufrible – resoplé. Iba a irme cuando él me sujetó el brazo.

-Lo siento – suspiró – La verdad es que he tenido mucho tiempo para reflexionar. Estos hombres...los que buscan a ''Madre''...he decidido pelear. Por Zack. Por Aerith – me miró – Por ti. No voy a dejar que te pase nada, Tifa. Todo este tiempo tú has sido la que me has estado protegiendo y siendo fuerte por los dos, pero ahora me toca mi. ¿Te acuerdas de aquella vez que te dije que tú siempre habías sido la más alegre y la más fuerte? - asentí – Sigo pensando lo mismo. Y como dije, si lo has olvidado, voy a estar aquí para recordártelo. Porque aunque me comporté frío y distante contigo, siempre has estado conmigo. Desde siempre.

Cloud sonrió. Y quiero decir que sonrió de verdad. No pude ocultar mi sorpresa.

-¿Pasa algo? - preguntó extrañado.

-Estás...sonriendo.

-¿Y...?

-No te había visto sonreír de esa manera desde que éramos niños. Pensé que jamás volvería a verla.

Casi me puse a llorar.

-Oh vamos, no seas así – rió.

Yo también sonreí. Y de verdad, como él.

-¿Ya te vas? - quiso saber cuando me dirigía hacia la puerta. Yo asentí – Quédate conmigo...esta noche.

La pregunta me pilló totalmente desprevenida. No es que no hubiera dormido en la misma cama con Cloud antes, pero de eso hacía ya tanto tiempo...Caminé hasta su cama y me acomodé en el hueco que él me dejó. Ambos nos quedamos mirando hacia el techo. No era un silencio incómodo, si no que simplemente no había mucho que decir.

-Siento no haberte contado que he estado haciendo todas las tardes – dijo él al fin.

-No importa – respondí- Es tu vida.

-Sí, pero te he tenido aquí preocupada todo este tiempo... - sonaba como un niño que había roto un jarrón y estaba a punto de recibir una reprimenda – He estado haciendo varias entregas con la moto. No genera mucho dinero, pero he pensado que podría ayudarte con los gastos del bar y todo.

No pude evitar reírme ante su tono arrepentido.

-Muchas gracias – y lo decía en serio – Realmente significa mucho para mi.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos, la respiración de Cloud se hizo constante, así que supe que estaba dormido.

Me giré para mirarlo, apoyándome en la almohada.

-Cloud...Cloud... - susurré – qué voy a hacer contigo...Parece que ahora vuelves a ser un poco como solías ser...pero incluso Marlene se dio cuenta de que algo no funcionaba entre nosotros...Realmente no quiero involucrarla a ella entre nuestros sentimientos... - suspiré – Cloud...¿me quieres?

Este se despertó y me miró confundido.

-¿Has dicho algo? - preguntó un poco confundido.

Di gracias a que estuviera oscuro, porque estaba sonrojada hasta la médula.

-Preguntaba que si querías a Marlene.

-Bueno, es difícil acercarme a ella.

-¿A pesar de todo el tiempo que hemos estado juntos? - inquirí. Cloud se dio cuenta de que ya no hablaba de Marlene. Me miró.

-Tal vez eso no sea suficiente.

-¿No so...somos suficientes para ti?

Cloud no me respondió, lo que hizo que volviera a tumbarme y mirar al techo.

-Siento hacer preguntas extrañas – dije al cabo de un rato.

-No lo sientas. Es mi culpa.

-Sé que cuando te sientas listo hablarás – pero no estaba tan segura de ello, y eso me preocupaba.

El silencio volvió a caer sobre nosotros, pero yo no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente.

-¿Tienes planes para mañana? - la verdad es que me sentí tonta, ¿no había mejores preguntas?

-Creo...que iré a casa – respondió al cabo de un rato, pero lo dijo como si tuviera miedo.

-¿Casa...? - lo miré – Está bien, Cloud. Ya decidiré luego si me enfado o no.

Él asintió.

-Así es como suelo llamar a la iglesia donde Aerith solía estar – él se dio la vuelta para no mirarme.

No respondí con rapidez.

-¿Te estabas escondiendo?

-No.

-No me mientas, Cloud.

-Solo estaba pensando.

-Entonces la próxima vez deberíamos ir juntos a la iglesia.

Él volvió a darse la vuelta y pude ver como me sonrió. Yo le devolví la sonrisa.

Mi relación con Cloud seguía siendo igual de problemática que al principio. Yo seguía estando enamorada de él, pero sabía que nunca podríamos estar juntos. Sabía que Cloud me quería (no quería sonar egoísta, pero era verdad). El único inconveniente es que Cloud también estaba enamorado de Aerith. Y perderla hizo que todo se oscureciera. Pero mientras pudiéramos seguir siendo amigos, yo era feliz. Porque cada vez que él se oscurecía, yo trataba de iluminarlo. Éramos el soporte que nos mantenía firmes. Supongo que mi respuesta a por qué estaba aquí aún no estaba resuelta. Pero por lo menos tenía un propósito, y era mantenerme con él hasta el final. Por eso cuando llegó la hora de la batalla y él me tendió su mano, yo no dudé en cogerla y subirme a la moto con él. Porque enfrentaríamos el futuro juntos sin importar que pasara. Porque no estábamos solos, nos teníamos el uno al otro.

**FIN.**

**Quiero aclarar que ese último momento es cuando Cloud y Tifa (y los demás miembros) se enfrentan con el monstruo enorme ese de la película y que los recuerdos están sacados del libro: ''the way to smile'' desde el punto de vista de Tifa. Por lo demás, espero que me dejéis algún review, me gustaría mucho saber vuestra opinión ^-^ nos leemos - Cris.**


End file.
